American Boy
by BrookieCullen24
Summary: Edward always had a dream to meet his british pop idol, Bella Swan. His dream is about to come true. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

"…American boy…"The lyrics of Bella Swan's hit song American Boy blasted through my ihome

"…_American boy…"_The lyrics of Bella Swan's hit song American Boy blasted through my ihome. I turned over in my bed and turned it off. The words in that song called to me somehow, Bella made me want to be her American boy. Bella Swan was world famous British pop star. I was only one of her many fans.

I quickly got dressed and rushed out of my upscale New York apartment. I arrived to my popular music store and Café, New Moon Music. I like to write and perform music on my piano, which inspired me to create this music café so other people could share their music with the rest of New York City. As I browsed the shelves of my café, I thought of my dream of having Bella Swan perform at my café. However, I thought I was being too farfetched. I was right.

The bell above my shop door rang as my two best buds, Emmett and Jasper, walked through the door. They shared my passion for music and now worked along side me at my café. Jasper went behind the counter to brew a pot of coffee, while Emmett helped stock some new cds and such. After a long day of work Emmett asked, "So what are you doing tonight? Me, Jasper and the girls are going out tonight." Emmett and Jasper always wanted to drag me out to clubs and such with their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice. I replied, " Sorry guys I gotta do a bunch of stuff around the house."

"Aww come on Ed!"

"No can do guys"

"Fine suit yourself"

I caught a cab back to my apartment. I grabbed a bite to eat and then started on my chores. I put a load of Laundry in the washer and cleaned my bathroom and kitchen. Finally, I changed into my PJs and plopped down on my couch. I switched on the TV and was watching Inside Edition halfheartedly until I heard the name Bella Swan. I focused all my attention to the TV in time to hear this conversation.

"_**Hi this is Bobby Smith of Inside Edition. I am sitting here with worldwide pop sensation Bella Swan. How are you Bella?"**_

_**Fantastic, Bobby.**_

_**Now we have heard that you have some news to share with us.**_

I silently prayed to myself that she was not pregnant or getting married.

I listed to her next statement carefully.

_**I came here to say that I will be arking on my first American Concert Tour.**_


	2. Chapter 2

OMG

**OMG! Now I know the rush of writing fanfics. Thanks for all the reviews. Now on with the read.**

_Three Weeks Later…_

I was still shocked that Bella Swan would be coming to America. I could finally fawn over her in person. I had purchased a ticket to her show and was counting down the days. Only two more! Apparently, Bella had arrived here in New York yesterday and was spending some time making appearances and such. I was woken up from my daydreaming by my washer spurring to life. I got dressed and headed down to my shop.

Once I entered the café, I was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper already fiddling around. I looked down at my watch and realized I was late,_ whoops!_ "Sorry guys!" I called out

"No problem Ed," Jasper replied.

I grabbed a box of cds and started to put them in their designated places. I heard the bell above the door ring but I figured Jasper or Emmett would take care of it. About a half an hour later I backtracked making sure everything was in its place. Suddenly I felt my backside collide with something hard. I heard a person gasp and drop something. I bent down and picked up the cd and rose again ready to apologize. As I rose I was greeted with these huge, beautiful, brown eyes. With an adorable British accent (I bet you can see where this is going) the young woman mumbled an apology. Taking a closer look I realized who it was. "Bella Swan?" I questioned.

**BPOV**

We had arrived in New York City yesterday, I was already being bombarded with appearances, interviews, and photo shoots. My agent Laney was hunched over her PDA reading my to-do list for the day aloud to me. On a whim I decided to make a break for it. I silently slipped on my shoes and grabbed my messenger bag. I slipped out the door and practically ran to the street, pulling on my hat and sunglasses, not wanting anyone to recognize me. I glanced around me, looking for somewhere to go. I had never been to America before, let alone New York City. I looked around the corner and glanced a music café. Perfect I thought. I practically ran to the café. As I entered the shop I pulled off the hat and glasses. I nodded to the men behind the counter and continued down one of the aisles looking at several cds along the way.

I must have been at least a half an hour when I felt something collide with me. I dropped the cd I was looking at. I turned around to a bent over men picking up the cd I dropped. As he stood I realized how gorgeous he was. He had a disarray of bronze hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Stunned by his looks I stupidly mumbled an apology. All of a sudden a look of recognition crossed his face. "Bella Swan?" he questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

___**As he stood I realized how gorgeous he was. He had a disarray of bronze hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Stunned by his looks I stupidly mumbled an apology. All of a sudden a look of recognition crossed his face. "Bella Swan?" he questioned.**_

"Yeah, that's me," I sighed, waiting for him to faint or something. He simply smiled and handed me back the cd I was looking at. "Very good cd, by the way," he said. I looked down at the cd I was holding, a collection of the works of Debussy. I looked up and stated, "I love classical music."

"Me too, my name's Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan"

With a laugh he stated, "I know who you are."

I laughed too and suddenly I realized how at ease I was with this man. We started talking about anything and everything. Music, Literature, politics and our childhoods. I was relieved that he did not dwell on my fame.

I then felt a buzzing in my pocket. I took out my sidekick and groaned. Laney had texted me in a panic. Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

"My agent is going to have a heart attack if I don't get back soon."

"So you have to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Definitely." There was no way I was letting this gorgeous god out of my life.

"Bye," he said, his works were heavy with sorrow. I started for the door, but ran back quickly. I pulled a pen out of my bag and quickly scratched out my number on his hand. "Here's my number, call me anytime, I loved talking with you." With that I turned on my heel and rushed down the street.

**EPOV**

I could not believe it. First I had spent a half hour with one of my musical idols, not to mention an amazingly beautiful woman. Second, she gave me her phone number and told me to call her anytime. I thought I was going to faint. I walked to the front of the store in a daze. "Dude what's wrong with you?" Emmett questioned.

" I dunno, maybe I just spent a half hour with the most beautiful and famous person in the world.


	4. First Date

**Ok guys don't hate me!!! Please! I started field hockey in the summer and it became like a full time job for me! I actually just came home from indoor practice. But anyway I feel like my writing has become better and longer so enjoy!**

EPOV

It was finally that day. The day I had been waiting for forever. After out encounter at the coffee shop, Bella and I had been in nonstop contact. Texting, calling each other and stopping for coffee with each other whenever we could. Bella had actually sent me tickets for her show tonight at Madison square garden. She even sent backstage passes. She had also arranged for us to go to dinner afterwards, almost like a date. I was incredibly nervous, for I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Me, Edward Cullen, just a lil city boy from Chicago is going to ask Bella swan international pop sensation to be my girlfriend. With a burst of confidence I finished getting ready, grabbed my keys and hailed a cab towards the show.

As soon as I got there I hurried towards backstage. After showing my pass to the guard he escorted me towards Bella's dressing room. My heart started racing with nerves, but I slowly knocked on the door. Bella opened the door in a robe, her wavy brown hair lay on her shoulders and her eyes were afloat with excitement and nerves.

"Edward!!! I'm so glad you're here!" She pulled me into a giant hug and I took notice to how her petite body fit exactly into mine. Like a puzzle piece. "I have to finish getting ready but I'll see you after the show! I'm really looking forward to our date…" The adrenaline had her pumped, as she was being more forward than she usually was but she blushed and squeezed my hand before closing the door once more.

The guard then took me to my seat in the first row, still daydreaming about how she called it a date too. She must feel the same way, I thought. I then realized I was alone amongst hoards of screaming preteens. Just as I was about to panic, I turned around and saw four people that saved me. "Emmet, Jasper, Girls, what are you doing here?!!"

Emmet replied first, "Well, eddy my boy we figured we didn't want you to be alone, so a few phone calls and here we are!"

"This will be so much fun!!" Alice screamed, hyper. Rosalie smiled at me and turned to look around. It was obvious she was bored and didn't really want to be here.

Relieved that I wouldn't be alone, we took our seats as the band started to warm up. Finally, Bella made her big entrance. She looked amazing, radiant, and spectacular. She wore white tank top with a slight v-neck, a vibrant blue pleated miniskirt, black cut off gloves and black heels. She of course started with her hit American boy, which had our whole little group already up on our feet, dancing and screaming. Bella kept looking at me for support. Every time I made eye contact, she would smile and sing the next verse with even more enthusiasm.

She sang her whole set and even came out for two encores. After the concert, I said bye to the guys and their girlfriends and headed backstage again. The guard once again led me to Bella's dressing room. I knocked on the door more confidently this time. She opened the door in just jeans and a cute sweatshirt. Her hair was in messy bun.

"Let's go!" She whispered like an agent on a mission. I had to chuckle at her antics. "Silly Bella" I replied but I followed her all the same. Once we got out of the venue we ran towards the restraunte. We arrived, out of breath and laughing hysterically. I opened the door for her and said, "After you, Milady"

"Why thank you kind sir!" She replied and we started laughing again. We stumbled into the waiting area and she went up to the host to check in. We were seated right away and we quickly ordered eager to just talk to each other.

We talked for while, all through dinner and I paid with an argument from Bella; she was a very strong willed woman. We left the restraunt and walked out onto the street. We passed Macys and she turned. "Wow, it's so big, I've only heard of it before." She stared in awe and she looked so cute. I couldn't help it; I leaned over and gently kissed her. To my surprise she kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stood their kissing for a couple minutes before I pulled away and breathlessly breathed, "Be my girlfriend?" She kissed me one more time before replying, "Of course"

**So there u go! I think its much improved! Tell me what u think?!!! Please don't hate me…I beg of u!!!**


End file.
